The Demon & Angel
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Ente Isla has been ravaged by war for many years now. The first Devil & Angel fell in love during the war. The Devil and the first Angel had two children one who was a devil, and one who was an angel. When the Devil child grew up he started to take over Ente Isla. His Angel Brother vowed not to take part in the war, but towards the end he'd had enough and joined the fight.
1. Chapter 1

Yaay a new fanfic! If you haven't read my other ones go check them out. 3 of them are about fairy tail and one is about divergent. I just finished the anime. By the way this will have ocs. Well not much to say so let's begin.

Epilogue 1

Back in the beginning ente isla was one big island. The islands were populated with humans and animals. But in the upper and lower realms known as heaven and hell, lives the first devil and the first angel. They had both amassed armies of great power. Both sides wanted control of ente isla for different reasons.

The devil wanted to control all of the creatures on ente isla and make a larger breeding ground for more demons.

The angel wanted to become allies with the humans and try to make the world a better place for all creatures.

Naturally the angels and demons began to fight each other over who should have ente isla. Eventually it broke out into a full on war. The angels hated the demons, and the demons hated the angels.

Through the battle however the devil and first angel began to fall in-love, even though that was tabuu. They knew they were supposed to be fighting, but they cared for each other. Eventually they had 2 children. One child took the looks of the devil and gained all the powers of the devil. The other child took the looks of the angel and all the powers of her. They named the demon baby satan, and the angel baby adonael.

As they were babies, they obviously couldn't fully utilize their powers. Satan was born with the power of nether or the force that runs through the realms of the living and dead. Adonael was born with the power of aether or the force that runs through most things in the universe.

Soon the angels and demons found out about this and wanted to put a stop to it. The demons confronted the devil about this and told him he should stop.

At first he was infuriated that his demons would even mention such a thing, but they did make him realize that he didn't have his priorities in check. As much as the devil didn't want to believe it, he and the angel were born enemies and they can undo that. He cut off all ties with he angel and left the kids with her.

The angel was heart broken and vowed revenge on he devil. They demons an angels broke out into the most uncontrollable battle on ente isla ever. While this war was going on the angel tasked her other angels to look after the children the best they could.

A great number of angels and demons were slaughtered during this war. Toward the end of the war the angel and demon decided that they had had enough. They met and made an agreement.

First they agreed to use their magic along with the help of their angels and demons to separate ente isla into 5 separate islands. The middle island being where the government resided.

After that was done they met in a room full of they're warriors and asked there respected groups to kill them. The angels and demons both protested to killing them, but soon realized that they had no other option. They all banded together and killed the angel and demon.

The demons brought the devil into hell to make a burial for him. The angels brought their angel to heaven and laid her to rest. After that point the angels were in charge of taking care of the demon and angel children as the mother had left them with the angels.

The angels didn't like the demon child because he was to much like the devil, but they loved Adonael. He was treated with such care, while Satan was poorly raised. Satan grew to hate the angels and didn't have many friends, but found solace in hanging out with other demons. They understood him.

The angel baby was very liked as a child. He had many friends and was positive about everything. They truly were opposites. Both the angels and demons knew that eventually the war would start up again. When the kids were of age they would have to lead their sides to victory over the other.

They had not been informed of this until they were grown up enough. By this point the demon child had grown into a young man who had a tall muscular build and had gathered 5 generals of his new founded army. One of those generals was a fallen angel named balan who had broken the rules of heaven and was exiled to hell, just like satans other general lucifer. There he joined satans forces in hope of teaching heaven a lesson.

Through the battles balan grew tired of the battling and decided to leave ente isla. He did this about half a year before the current events. He opened a portal to another world and left through it. Satan was angry that he left, but didn't think to much of it and decided to focus on the battle ahead. Although balan was a big help and Satan did miss his assistance.

The angel child had also grown into a young man. His build was more cut then muscular so he was pretty fit do to his daily workouts. He was also as tall as his brother. When he was informed that he had to fight his brother he didn't seem interested.

He didn't see the point in all the useless fighting. He didn't like killing. The angels grew upset and didn't know what to do. Soon they realized that an angel had had a child with a human.

At first they didn't like this idea, but then saw it as an opportunity. Since the angel child didn't want to join in the fight, they would raise the new angel girl to be heavens strongest warrior. The girls name was Emilia the hero.

They succeeded and when she was all grown up she was on par with the devils strength. Soon after that the next battle of ente isla began.

Chapter 1, Adonaels pov

"Hey Emilia, how long has this war been going on?" "Do you mean the whole war between angels and demons, or the new war between me and your brother?" "You and my brother."

"About a year now. Why don't you just help? Maybe this war could've been over by now."

"You know how I feel about that. I know what he's doing and I don't like it anymore then you do. But I made a vow not to interfere with the grand angels and I can't break it." "Guess I can't argue with that, but I wish you'd do something!" She broke out into tears.

"HE KILLED MY DAD AND DESTROYED MY HOME. HIM AND HIS GENERALS ARE CURRENTLY ABOUT TO TAKE OVER THE FUCKING CAPITAL! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING!?" She fell to her knees and continued to cry. I bent down and hugged her. She tried to push me away, but I held my self there.

Eventually she gave in and weakly hugged me back. "Hey don't be like that. You know I care. I talk with my brother every now and then to try and keep him in check. I'm doing everything I can."

She wiped her eyes and got back up. "I know you care, and I'm sorry." She gave me a serious hug after that.

By now everyone in the war room was looking at us. I silently chuckled to myself because I forgot we were in the war room, and Emilia was discussing what their next move should be.

I quietly whispered, "Emilia maybe you should get back to talking things out with your generals." She looked up at all of them and blushed. "Oh my god guys I'm so sorry, I had a bit of a nervous breakdown. Now what were you saying Briathos before I interrupted you. Again sorry about that."

He sorta sat their confused at what just happened. "Ummmm, as I was saying we need to just face them head on. If we use a little surprise I think we can finally beat them." I didn't want to stay so I started to fly away to go see my brother. Emilia looked up. "And where are you going?" "Like you said I need to do something, so I'm gonna try and talk with my brother one more time."

"Don't tell him any of our plans." "I won't don't worry." I decide to teleport to the capital building where he was residing. See we set up a base camp on the out skirts of the main island. When I teleported in it was just him.

It felt depressing and sickening in this room. "So my dear brother decided to pay a visit." He stared at me with malice in his eyes. "How nice." "Why can't you ever stop this." I started to float around the room.

"I can't stop, not now, not after ill I've done. And you have to remember I was born the devil. I'm supposed to be evil. I wasn't lucky like you! I never got to choose my future!" He stood up and released a shock wave of dark energy towards me.

I began to float down to the floor. "You don't have to be like this! Dad's dead and he can't force you to do anything anymore. You can stop all of this!" "But I don't know what else to do! I can't just suddenly quit and be good. Everyone who's not a demon hates me. And besides being the ruler of ente isla would have it's perks."

I really did feel bad for him. I started to move towards him. "But stopping all of this is better then continuing to slaughter everyone. I've kept quiet for long enough, you can't keep doing this!"

His face grew distorted and he began to surge with nether. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME! YOU LIVED AN EASY LIFE YOU LITTLE FUCK, BUT NOW I FINALLY HAVE CONTROL!"

The building was starting to shake and crumble. "And now I'm gonna have to kill you. You've always been a thorn in my side since I was a kid. That ends now."

Ok now he's gone off the handle. "Whoa what's with this? I knew you didn't like me, but I didn't think it was this bad." He started to laugh a bit.

"You know you were always a bit clueless. You can't even tell that Emilia likes you. God your stupid." Wait what? Emilia likes me? How can he tell? She doesn't like me.

He started to step towards me. "If it's any consolation, I do admire your tenacity and honesty. To be able to stay out of this fight for so long is impressive. Having the warrior blood of our mother must be pretty hard to resist. I'll be honest at one point I did love you brother, but times have changed and I've realized my place in this world."

"Think about what your doing. Maybe if you were a little nicer back then, maybe people would've over looked the fact you were the devil. You could've had friends." He seemed to get even more pissed.

This time he lunged forward flying full force. "IM GONNA KILL YOU SO I CAN BE RULER OF THIS LAND!" He punched me straight through the castle walls. I quickly flew up to get in his level.

"WHAT THE HELL SATAN!?" "You and your fucking angelic ways drove me to this. Once your out of the way I can fully rule. I don't give a shit what you think about me. And nothing could've changed what happened in the past!" He shot a beam of nether at me. I quickly made an aether shield and barely blocked it.

"Mother, please forgive me. I know in promised the grand angels that I would not participate in this war, but satan has gone to far. I need to put a stop to him now, I don't care if Emilia was trained for it, he's gonna keep slaughtering!"

The nether beam ended and I let my shield down. "No more war." I flew towards him and punched him to the ground. He was crushed into the ground, but landed in his legs and sprung back up.

I flew straight back at him. We collided and a huge burst of aether and nether burst in every direction. After we separated he had a smug look on his face.

"I never thought I'd see the day." "Me neither but you've gone way to far." From behind him rose his 4 demon generals. It used to be five, but Balan had left six months ago to an unknown dimension through the gate.

He began to laugh maniacally. "I know your strong, but even you can't take on me and my 4 generals." They all started to chime in on satans laugh.

"No but we can." Behind me I saw Emilia, Briathos, and the 3 other angelic generals. "So after all these years you've finally decided to fight. You know your going against your word to the grand angels."

"Look Emilia sometimes promises are meant to be broken." I started to surge with aether. "I will not idly stand by while my brother commits these atrocities." I know what I promised, but he has to be stopped. This war must end.

"My brother, Adonael, finally decided to show his true colors. Oh how I've longed for this day." He rushed towards me surging with nether, and and I flew toward him. When I got close enough, I just barely dodged his punch and slammed him back into the capital building.

"Emilia." She looked at me with slightly worried and puzzled eyes. "While I have decided to finally end this, it is not my destiny to fight him." I floated over to her and lightly took hold of her hands.

"It is yours. It's what you were raised for. I'll stay out here and help the angels." A look of relief went over her face. "Ok. And Adonael?" "Yes?" She hugged me tightly. "Thanks for finally helping."

"It's been to long. I can't do nothing anymore. Now go kick his ass." She seemed excited now and burst towards the capital building.

"So, you guys are the generals right?" They all looked confused, but evil. "Show me what your made of." Me and the angle generals rushed forward and we all collided.

Emilia's pov

As I floated into the the room I saw Satan just floating. "Satan, I have come to vanquish you! You tyranny over this land ends!" I rushed towards him and attempted to slash him, but he sent a sonic boom of dark energy at me, and I went towards the ground.

I got back up and burst towards him again. This time I was able to land a solid hit and he went flying back. We continued to collide over and over again. A few minutes into the fight and everyone form outside tumbled into the building.

"Your pretty good Adonael." "Thanks, your not to bad your self demon." The demon fighting Adonael created an eye ball that shot a large beam of dark energy. Adonael attempted to guard this attack, but it pushed him back towards the wall.

"We can end this Satan. This could all be over in a matter of minutes. We could repair the islands. It would take some time, but we could do it."

"SHUT UP ADONAEL! No one will like me, this is what I was born to do. I must finish what I started. This land will be a safe haven for my demons! It's time to die Adonael." He's even angrier then usual. Satan really hates his brother.

"Ok, ok. I can see there's no convincing you. This final fight will decide the fate of ente isla." They both rushed towards each other and began to rapidly attack each other. Meanwhile Satans generals began to attack me and my angels.

There were a lot of explosions and the castle began to shake heavily. About 10 minutes into the battle Satan yelled, "Enough! I'm getting fed up with you all!" He began to open the gate. One of his demon generals had followed him into the portal.

At that moment a high priest named ulba showed up. "What the hell is going in here, this place is shaking like fucking crazy!"

It was good to see a high priest here. "Ulba Satan and one of his generals is getting away, follow me and Adonael so we can get them before they get away." "Ok Emilia, let's go before they get to far."

So Adonael, Ulba, and I flew up after them and got into the portal before it closed. "Ulba we made it! Thanks for-" I looked behind me and Ulba wasn't there. "Adonael what happened to Ulba?"

"I don't know. He must not of made it." "Damn, but you and me can take them right?" "Right. Let's do this!" He grabbed my hand and burst forward through the vortex. We ended up in an unknown world that was very strange looking.

Wow that didn't end very well did it? Well I'm gonna save that for the next chapter which I'm gonna start working on right after I upload is. I'll make sure to explain exactly who Ulba is and why he stayed in ente isla cause that's important to the story. Hope you liked it, if you did like and follow this story and me. Bye.


	2. The heroes arrive on earth

Alright back for another chapter. Hope you guys liked the first one. Our heroes have arrived on a currently unknown (you all know what it is) planet. What adventures await them? Keep waiting to find out.

Emilia's pov

Oh god, where are we? "Adonael, where are you?" "I'm right here Emilia." I saw him laying down beside me. "Where the hell are we Adonael?"

"I don't know. We're obviously not in Ente Isla. I wonder where my brother and his general ended up?"

We both stood up and looked at each other. "Umm Adonael, what happened to your body?!" I slowly looked at my hands an realized they weren't mine. I wasn't as fit as I usually am. I was little shorter.

"Emilia, you look different to." She looked at her self and got worried. "What the fucks happened?" "Well it stands to reason that we're in a different dimension. This world does not have Ente Isla on it."

"So what do we do Adonael?" "What else to you do when entering a new society? We integrate our selves into it. We have to become citizens of this world."

"How do we go about doing that exactly?" "I'm not sure right now. Let's walk around for a bit, and maybe we'll find something. By the way do you have any magic left?" "A little bit what about you?"

"Yeah I do. We might need to do some brain washing if worse comes to worse." "I wouldn't feel right about that, but I suppose we don't have a choice." We finally started to walk out of the ally way and onto the street.

There were a lot of strange buildings and people with weird clothes. "Oh no." "What is it Emilia?" "I just realized that we're still wearing out original clothes. We'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

"But we don't have any extra clothes, and on top of that we have no way of obtaining clothes." "Your right. Well in that case we also have to find a way of getting clothes." "And we obviously can't stay out in the open for ever. We need to find somewhere to stay for the time being."

"Adonael, that's to much. Im tired." I fainted for about a second onto the ground. "Woah are you ok?" "Yeah. I'm just dizzy is all."

"Hey what are you doing to that girl?" Two men in blue uniforms ran over and pushed Adonael off me. "Are you ok Ma'm?" "Yes I'm fine." "What did you say? Hey Eral did you hear her? I can't understand her. And look at those funky clothes."

"What are you talking about? How could you not understand me?" Wait a minute, Adonael said we we're in a different dimension. So it's possible that they have a different language system then the one in Ente Isla.

"Well in any case we should take this guy in for assaulting this young woman. Eral grab the guy and put him in the back of the car. You sit in the back with him. The girl will sit in the front with me."

The man did as he was told and took Adonael and put him in a strange contraption on wheels. The other man opened a door and allowed me to step in. This was a strange device indeed. The both men got in, one of then sitting next to me and the other one next to Adonael.

The man next to me took a metal object and inserted it into a slot and turned it. I then felt the thing we were in start to shake and we started to move. 'Whats making this thing move?' There are no animals or anything pulling it.

"Can you speak English young lady?" English must be the name of the language they speak. "Umm I know you can't understand me, but no." "I'm gonna take that as a no. What about this guy, can he speak English." It's weird, for some reason I can understand what they're saying, I just can't respond."

"Emilia is English the language these humans speak?" "It would appear so. They can't understand us. Can you use magic?" "I have a little left, but I don't wanna use it for this."

"Ok then. So while we're stuck here of would make sense to learn this English. We have to study the humans culture and become one with it as to avoid sticking out."

"Wonder what they're talking about." "I don't fucking know. Pipe down buddy." He hit Adonael and we kept on going. Eventually we reached a building and we stopped in front of it.

"Ok you two, we have to go inside for a few minutes and sort out what was happening back there with you two."

We both got out and we were escorted into the building. One man led Adonael to one room and me to the other.

"So lady did that man assault you?" "Are you kidding me? Adonael would never assault me!" "I cannot understand you. What language are you speaking?"

"The language of Ente isla of cou- oh right you can't understand me. This is pointless I'm using my magic." I didn't have a lot left so I had to make this last. I placed my hands on his head and began to read his mind. I was able to absorb his knowledge of this world and the language known as English.

He fainted due to my magic. "Well that was good. I have to find Adonael, but before I go." I used a tiny bit more magic and erased the last half hour from his memory. Then I took some money from his pocket.

"This is compensation for what you did, plus I desperately need money. I don't have much magic left. Better save it." I walked out into the hallway and looked to my left. I saw Adonael looking back at me. We then both walked up to each other.

"So Emilia, I'm guessing you put him to sleep, took his knowledge of the world, and erased his mind." "Wow, how did you know?" "I did the same thing. And I took his money."

Oh Adonael, sometimes it seems like we're to alike. "Anyways where do we go from here? We can't just stay like we are." "Well Emilia there are a few things we need to do. We need to make identities for ourselves. As you probably know we need to head down to the ward office."

"Ok let's go." Throughout the course of the night Adonael and I created identities for ourselves, and created bank accounts. "Thank god we got all that crap out of the way." "But Adonael, where are we gonna live? We have no home. Also we need food. These bodies aren't as resistant as our Ente Islan bodies."

"Oh that's right. I suppose we have to find somewhere to live. I remember there being something called an "apartment" when I took the police officers knowledge. We need to find one of these apartments. After we find one we can go shopping for food."

It actually didn't take long to find a realtor who we rented an apartment from. "I'm actually surprised that these people aren't more disturbed about our appearances." "A strange world this is."

After we talked with the realtor for a little while and selected our apartment, we were ready to move in. Ok Emilia first order of business, I'm taking a shower. First I have to find it. You can take one after me." "Ok. I'm gonna start dinner."

We didn't have a lot, I bought some rice, eggs, and chicken. It was all I could really afford. I heard water running in a nearby room. "He must of found the shower. Speaking of which, I need to ask him how he wants his eggs."

I went over to the bathroom door and opened it. "Adonael how do you want your-." Right as I walked in he was taking off his shirt. He obviously didn't hear me when I called his name.

"His muscles are so toned and-." I started to blush furiously and immediately shut the door. "I can't believe I just walked in on him almost half naked." Why is my heart bearing so fast? Human bodies are confusing.

A couple things need to be clarified. 1. This chapter isn't much I know, it's more exposition on how they learned about the world, got identities, and started living in the apartment. Also I haven't decided whether or not to add exposition to The devil and and his servant. 2. I don't have a lot of inspiration right now, but it's thanksgiving so that should be just the kick in the ass I needed to start writing again. Thanks so much for bearing with me and I'll be sure to make it worth your while. Well bye and happy thanksgiving (if you read this before or during thanksgiving)


	3. Brothers with jobs

Hey people who actually clicked this story or followed it, I finally made another chapter. Not much to say so please enjoy. Just a little note I won't be showing satans and ichiros process of becoming citizens because you've probably already seen it plus I basically already showed in in the last chapter of it would just be a pointless rehash. Ok continue reading.

Satans pov (morning of next day)

"Lord Satan, oh I mean Mao sorry. When do you think you should get a job?" "I might just go out right now. Though I don't care much for your nagging, I agree we need money to pay for this apartment. You know what I'll do that right now. Keep researching on how we can get more magic."

To be reduced to this state, how did it come to this? I was so close to being king of ente isla, then my wretched brother and his brood had to interfere. As I walked outside I looked up at the sky.

"I do have to admit, it is a beautiful world." My appearance was different from my ente Islan one. My eyes and face stayed relatively the same, but I was a little shorter and wasn't as muscular. From what I gathered, I looked like a regular teenage guy, which was ideal so I could blend in easier.

"I wonder if my brother and Emilia came here to. I hope they didn't cause they might interfere with my plans." I got to my bike and started to ride down the road. "I wonder where I can work? Not someplace where I'll get attention. I wanna stay under the radar."

After I rode for a while I noticed a building called "MgRonalds." "It says they're hiring. Maybe I should check it out." As I walked up to the building I bumped into a familiar looking guy who irradiated and awfully kind and warming aura. He was taller then me, was muscular, had white hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just on my way to the MgRonalds here." "It's no problem at all. I was actually heading over to a cafe that's near by to see if they had a job opening. You know you look familiar, have we met before?" "I don't believe so, but I do agree you also look familiar. Well I best be going now if I want this job. Gotta get money somehow."

"Indeed, I must be going as well. Maybe we'll see each other soon, umm what's your name?" "Call me Mao." I stretched out my hand and he took it and shook it. "Call me Tenshi. I do hope to meet you again Mao." We shook hands and went our separate ways. "Seems like a nice guy, yet why does he seem so familiar?"

I walked into the MgRonalds and was greeted with the smell of something delicious. "I've never smelt anything like this before, it's intoxicating." "Haha so you mean you've never smelt fast food before?" There was this girl at the counter who had a smile on her face probably because she was laughing at me. She was a little shorter then me and had jet black hair that was currently in a pony tail. Her eyes were a cool sapphire blue. Her body was incredible, she had noticeable muscles and had curves in all the right places, and she looked really cute.

'Oh snap out of man, you need a job.' "Umm yeah I'm actually new to japan and I came here to see if I could get a job." "Oh I wasn't expecting this today. Let me go get my manager." Admittedly I was a bit nervous. "I still don't get this body. I'm feeling all sorts of new things. Like this weird feeling that I'm gonna fail. And I'm still really hungry."

The girl game back with another woman, presumably the manager. "So Yuki said you wanted a job here is that right?" "Yes ma'm. I would greatly appreciate that." She stood there for a few seconds looking like she was thinking.

"Ok I'll hire, only after you've proved your capable. Yuki here is gonna teach you the basics of cooking and then once you've been taught enough you will have to cook me various things from the menu. If they're up to my standards then you can work here. Sound good?" "Yes it does no complaints from me." "Excellent. Now the teaching might take some time so be prepared. Ok Yuki you can start teaching now." "Hey what's your name?" "Mao. You know Yukis a cute name."

Her cheeks began to become red. "Umm thank you." We arrived in the kitchen a few seconds later. "Ok Mao, shall we begin?" "Yes, let's."

Tenshis pov (a few seconds after his encounter with mou)

Why does that guy seem so familiar? Well right now I have to get to the cafe. Luckily it want to far away so I got there relatively quickly. I walked in the doors and there were quite a few people there, must be a popular cafe. As I walked up to the counter all of the girls faces turned towards me with surprised looks, it wonder why.

When I made it to the counter a woman was standing there. "Hello, who are you?" "I am the manager of this cafe. And you are?" "My name is Tenshi, I'm new to japan and I was wondering if I could get a job here. This place just feels so interesting, Are there any openings?" "This is unexpected. Well there just so happens to be a spot for a server. Does that sound good to you?" "Yeah, that sounds good. So is there anything I have to do before I can get my job?"

"Now that you mention it there is something you could do. How bout we test your serving skills. If you can successfully serve different orders then you can have your job Tenshi (wow serious deja vu right?). However this test won't focus solely on serving ability. Being a cafe you also have to be good at talking to the customers. So ready to get started?" "I am." "Ok. See those two girls over there by the window? Their bagels and iced tea are ready, go deliver it to them. And remember be nice."

I took the tray and carefully walked over to the table. "Here you are ladies. I do hope you enjoy it." Their cheeks began to go red. Weird people here. "Hey I haven't seen you around. Did you just arrive from somewhere?" "Why yes I did. I come from a far away place. Let's just say I wasn't exactly expecting to come here, but so far it's been great. Do you like it here, is it a nice place?"

"It's amazing. Your gonna love it trust me." I looked at her and smiled. "That's good to know." Her cheeks got even more red, human bodies sure are strange. I walked back to the counter and grabbed the next order.

The order went to an elderly couple vacationing in japan. They said they were enjoying their time here and recommended a few places I should visit. I delivered several more orders and all the people were very kind to me. They seemed to like me and that made me feel good.

When ever I would talk or smile to the girls they would blush. After several minutes of serving and talking to the charming customers the manager called me back.

"I think you've more then proven yourself Tenshi. You definitely have the makings of a great server, you got the job." She stretched out her hand and I shook it.

"Your shift starts tomorrow at seven. Be here." "Oh I definitely will. Good bye everyone I hope I get to see you soon!" "Bye Tenshi!" They all said that in unison. Today couldn't have gone better. As I was running back home I ran into Mao. "Hey, weird running into you again Tenshi." "Weird indeed Mao. So did you get your job?"

"I did. I had to take a test to prove my self. It was short but the manager said I was a great cook. What about you, did you get the job?" "Yeah I did. The manager also put me through a test to see if I was qualified. She said I was an excellent server."

"Weird. It's like we were made for these jobs. Well it was nice meeting you again Tenshi. I hope we can meet again." "Definitely. See you later Mao!" "Bye!" He rode of on his back down the road.

I began to run home. I wonder if Emilia ever got a job.

Flashback to this morning at Adonaels/Tenshis apartment

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So Emilia what are you gonna do today?" "I might as well look for a job like you. This is a nice apartment and I'd like to keep it." "Well I was looking through the news paper, wonderful invention by the way, and there was an add for a spot selling insurance I think."

"Oh ok. Im excited to start working. I mean it's nice to be away from all of the fighting for once." "You can say that again. So when we're in public together call me Emilia cause that name sounds fine as is. And your names is Tenshi?"

"Yes. So you ready to go?" "I am, let's head out." We both got dressed and headed out the door. "It's such a nice day out. Earth sure is beautiful isn't it Adon- I mean Tenshi. I'm still not used to that.s ok. Eventually it'll become natural." "Well I'll see you later, bye!" "Bye Emmy." She turned around and smiled. "That's a good one."

Flashback end

––––––––––––

She probably go it. I don't see why she wouldn't. Now that we have jobs, and apartment, and have started to make a life for our selves I think we're gonna be here for a while.

Hey thanks for reading to the end. Now I know your probably mad at me but let me say something. Now that all the expositions out of the way, we can get to the good stuff. So look forward to that cause I know I am. I'm so excited to write this and it makes me so happy to see people who like my story. And a special thanks to keller75863548274483 who's been giving me some really good suggestions and a few ocs that will appear in the story. Well bye guys hope you enjoyed.


End file.
